back to you
by MuslimBarbie
Summary: They're vampires after all. Destroying things is sort of what they do. - Damon/Rebekah


Word Count: 1629

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Time: Future!fic. Post 3x22.

* * *

He and Stefan make a deal – when Elena finally chooses one of them, the other will leave Mystic Falls. Then, in another hundred and fifty or so years, they can go back to being brothers and best friends. You know, until some other girl comes into the picture the cycle repeats.

When she finally does pick, she picks Stefan and it _sucks_. But then she turns into a vampire and _hey_, if there was ever a good reason to cheat on their deal, this would probably be it, so he says he'll stay for a little while longer. At least until she manages to get the whole _being-a-vampire_ thing down. She'll need his help – after all, the time Stefan tried to teach Vampire Barbie how to eat bunnies didn't exactly work out.

But then, as soon as she begins to get a handle on how to be a vampire and it's time for him to leave again, they have to deal with Tyler-Klaus and then Klaus-Klaus and then Esther all over again. One after another, the excuses keep coming in, giving him reason after reason to put off leaving for just a little while longer. (To put off giving up hope for a little while longer.)

But even Mystic Falls has to run out crazed psychopaths bent on killing everyone.

In the end, Elena still picks Stefan. She comes to him and tells him that she thinks she does love him and she doesn't want to lose him, but she can't keep stringing him along like this. It doesn't matter if things have changed or that she remembers everything he ever compelled her to forget. It doesn't even matter what she feels for him, because she loves his brother more. It's Stefan she really wants and she knows that now. It's _always_ going to be Stefan.

And always is a _very_ long time for a vampire.

**.**

He comes back to Mystic Falls once. Not because he wants to, but because stupid Stefan tracks him down and drags him back. They're getting married – him and Elena – and he wants him to be his best man. Damon wants to tell him to forget it (actually, he does tell him that – _repeatedly_) but Stefan refuses to take no for an answer. In the end, his brother wins again. The little bastard's just too stubborn.

No one in town seems particularly thrilled to see him. After all, he was part of the reason their precious couple split up once. Even Elena seems tense around him. Sure she smiles and plays along with him, but it isn't the same. He doesn't know why he's surprised – he always knew that things would never be the same after she chose – but it sucks. It really sucks and part of him wants nothing more than to run off and ditch the whole thing. He's sure Tyler or Matt could take his place. Hell, they'd probably be more than willing to do anything to get rid of him.

But he doesn't. He stays, does what he's supposed to, and the wedding goes off without too much of a disaster. No one unwanted crashes the wedding or sets the building on fire or anything ridiculous like that… Although Judgy does some mojo-jojo for some reason or another that causes a bit of a mess while Vampire Barbie freaks out about something or other that probably doesn't actually even matter. (But really, who wasn't expecting that to happen? It's still _Mystic Falls_, even if there's no one out to kill everyone at the moment. )

So in the end, Stefan and Elena seal the deal on their eternal love in front of everyone they know. In the end, true love (or whatever the hell they call it) wins.

And, in the end, _he's_ the only loser left standing.

**.**

He sticks around just long enough to do his best man duties and then gets the hell out of there. No one notices. Hell, even if they do, no one bothers to say anything or try and stop him.

It's just as he's leaving that he spots her. She stands at least a hundred yards away from everyone else at the reception with her arms crossed and her clothes way too casual for a wedding. Not that she was invited or anything. Come to think of it, he's not even sure how she _knew_ about the wedding to begin with. She made her feelings about Elena pretty clear a while back and he doubts that's changed.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Wasn't expecting to see you here, 'Beks."

Rebekah tilts her head in his direction, but she doesn't seem surprised to see him. It makes him wonder if she noticed him all along. "You're one to talk."

"Yeah, well, Stefan wouldn't exactly take no for an answer and you know how annoying my brother can be."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, right. You Salvatore brothers and your deranged sense of loyalty."

He's tempted to say something about how at least they don't cart each other around in coffins for a thousand years, but he swallows it at the last minute for some reason or another. Instead he rolls his eyes. "I need a drink. Coming?"

She stares at him. "You're inviting me? Why?"

To be honest, he's not exactly sure why. Maybe it's because he wants to know why she's here. Or maybe it's because she's the first person who hasn't been upset to see him. Or maybe he doesn't even have a reason at all. He doesn't really care, so he just shrugs. "Because you look like you need one and, considering it's my brother's wedding, I'm entirely too sober. So, coming?"

Rebekah studies him for a moment before she finally nods. "Alright."

**.**

He tosses his jacket onto one of the couches and pours two glasses of bourbon. Her eyes scan the house as she walks in. "It looks exactly the same. Nearly ten years and you haven't changed a thing. How boring."

"You're preaching to the choir, sister," he says handing her a glass. "But the happy couple likes it this way and I don't exactly get a say. You know, seeing how I don't live here anymore and all."

"Right." She takes her glass and frowns. After a beat or two, she adds, "I'm sorry about Elena. I thought she would have chosen you."

His eyes shoot open and he stares at her. _That_ sure as hell wasn't something he expected her to ever say. But she doesn't seem fazed at all; she just sits on the couch and takes a sip of her drink. After a moment, he snorts and takes back his whole drink in one go.

"Yeah, well, you're probably the only one," he mumbles, pouring himself another drink. "So what's your story, Blondie?" he asks, changing the topic. "I thought you hated this town and everyone in it. Why would you come all the way here for a wedding you weren't even invited to?"

She shrugs. "I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." She finishes her drink and holds out her glass for him to refill. "I must say, for how big of a deal your lot made about them, it was all rather boring. Just another typical small town wedding. I've seen more exciting funerals."

Damon smirks and refills her glass. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"So you like me now, do you?"

"Why? Don't you like me?"

Rebekah smirks back at him. "Not at all."

**.**

They have sex. Not that that's a surprise – he's pretty sure they both saw it coming the moment she followed him back to the house. Okay, so it's a bit aggressive, even for them. And okay, yeah, they don't exactly make it to the bedroom and maybe they do break a couch or two (and maybe a bookshelf and a table, but who's really counting?). But still, all of that is pretty normal. They're still _vampires_ after all. Destroying things is sort of what they do.

Actually, the part that surprises him is when she stands up and starts to dress herself while he's still lying on the ground. He sits up and raises an eyebrow as she buttons her shorts. "You're not running off on me already, are you, 'Beks?"

She pulls her blouse over her head. "The last time I stayed the night here, you and your little friend Sage tried to kill me. Or have you forgotten already?"

He rolls his eyes. "How are you still hung up on that? That was like ten years ago. Besides, didn't you get your revenge when you tried to torture me to death? Or did you forget _that_ already?"

"Don't be so dramatic. If I wanted you dead, you would have died ages ago."

"So you _do_ like me."

Rebekah doesn't answer. Instead she slips her heels on and smirks a little. "Goodbye, Damon." Then, without giving him the chance to say anything else, she zips out of the room and straight out of the house. She doesn't look back once and he's willing to bet that's the last Mystic Falls will ever see of the Original Sister.

And he thinks that maybe she's onto something. He sits there for a moment before he shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and stands up. He tosses on his pants, doesn't bother button up his shirt, and grabs his car keys off the floor. He takes one last look at the house before he walks out of it and out of Mystic Falls altogether.

And this time, he tells himself, he's not looking back.

* * *

**Note**: This was originally supposed to be a series about Damon and Rebekah meeting five different times. However, I couldn't move this story and keep the same flow, so I've decided to just call this a one-shot and start a new series. Sorry if you were waiting for an update to this.


End file.
